Area of Emphasis: Institutional Setting and Overview of General Plan. The mission of California State University San Bernardino is to become one of the leading comprehensive universities in the nation, distinctive for its contributions to learning and for the creation of innovative partnerships to promote educational, social, health, economic, and cultural advancement. CSUSB has significantly increased its research and research capabilities in recent years through the administrative commitment, recent institutional grant awards (SCORE and EARDA), internal funding opportunities, and improved research facilities. CSUSB is on the cusp of becoming a research university that will be recognized for the leadership in mentoring undergraduate and masters'students to pursue doctoral and biomedical careers in health-related programs, especially in the area of health disparities. The various cores of this RIMI grant are expected to allow CSUSB significantly increase its standing as a leader in health disparities research. Specific Aims: 1. Creation of the Center for the Promotion of Health Disparities Research and Training to promote faculty research, student research training, and the successful procurement of grants for health disparities research. 2. Implementation of a program to accelerate faculty research in health disparities through mentorship and training from nationally recognized health disparities scientists. 3. Provide research funding and research time for these faculty members to enable them to quickly develop competitive, integrated programs of research with training opportunities for students. 4. Provide a health scholarship program for CSUSB graduate students in health disparities that will provide research training for traditionally underrepresented minority students. 5. Develop a set of shared resources for the CSUSB faculty and students. 6. Create an advisory board of scientists from research-intensive universities